Barbie
Barbie also known as Barbara Millicent Roberts is a fictional actress, created as a fashion doll by Ruth Handler, the co-founder of Mattel. She is inspired by Ruth Handlers daughter Barbara Handler. She was introduced in 1959 when Handler wanted to bring her vision of a three-dimensional doll to life. Barbie has appeared in many fashion shows and has her own movie series. Barbie is manufactured by the American toy-company Mattel, Inc. and launched on March 9th,1959 which became her fictional birthday. Personal lifeEdit Barbie has a boyfriend named Ken, who was introduced in 1961. The couple broke up on Valentine's Day in 2004, but got back together on Valentines Day 2011. While they were broken up, Barbie briefly dated a Californian guy named Blaine. Barbie is a friend with Blaine's sister, Summer. In My Scene Series, Barbie's boyfriend is River. But now she is girlfriend of Ken and they have very good relations. In My Scene, Barbie's friends are Madison, Chelsea, Delancey and Nolee. But in 2008, she was replaced by Kennedy. Barbie's other best friends are Teresa, who has replaced Midge as Barbie's best friend, Nikki, Summer, and Raquelle, her childhood rival who currently became her friend. They recently became part of Barbie's movies. Barbie is very good friend for Teresa, Nikki, Summer and Raquelle. Barbie also have very big family: her younger sisters are Skipper, Stacie, and Chelsea. Barbie's parents are George Roberts and Margaret Roberts but they never appear in the movies yet. Barbie is their favorite daughter and she really loves they very much! Her favorite Aunt is Millicent, Margaret Robert's elder sisters. In "Barbie n A Fashion fairytale" Barbie said that, she wish to be like her aunt, when she'll be grown up. Her favorite place is the spa and she loves yoga, chatting with cute guys, going to movies and parties with her friends, massage and pedicures. Her favorite beverage is iced coffee and pineapple juicr. She can't live without her cellphone. She is teenager and schoolgirl, around 15-18 years old. PersonalityEdit Even that her personality changes a bit in every movie the main part of her personality is always the same. Barbie is kind, helpful, playful, optimistic, caring and friendly. Although she is very optimistic in Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale ''it can be seen that. '' she can also lose her confidence a little bit when people say negative comments about her and her movies or when Ken dumbs her. Barbie has very good relations with everyone but when someone try to do negative things for her, she try to ignore this persone. AppearanceEdit In almost every Barbie Movie she appeared as a teenage girl with blonde hair, pale skin and blue eyes. But there are also some movies where she has green or brown eyes for such as Eden Starling,Elina and Mariposa She is mostly seen wearing pink which is her official main color but there are some exceptions where her main outfits are blue such as Odette and Rosella and purple as Rapunzel(her ball gown),Princess Annika and Keira. Category:Ruth Handler Category:Barbie Category:Mediamass Category:Toonpedia